Doctor who Series 7 part1 and part2
by Canned it 2011-2012
Summary: With trenzalore looming and the doctor secret revealed and the fall of the ponds and getting called to save the world with the avengers and i new friend in Clara can Theo stay with the doctor any longer? Review are very kind
1. Chapter 1

The avengers

Theo was in the tardis was the doctor after some adventure he was flicking i switch as the doctor was working the tardis

"o doctor what is your name?" He asked him

"The doctor" he smiled

"lets take i trip to new york city" the tardis landed. The city that never sleeps love new york

"look at eye sour" Said the doctor it say stark tower. As he looked at the tower

"yes my sister said Mr stark love to show of" said Theo.

they walked till they saw Coffee shop The doctor had some pastry and some tea. There walked around some was trying to get there attention.

"O you yes you!" He was shouting at them he was where i black suit

"can i ask who are?" He asked. Him

"yes my name is Phill o by the way the blue box is being seized o don't you got snipers on the roof tops o nice work with 1969 by the way doctor i take it with the bow tie that is you" showing a Picture of him with all of different of him

"we have them bag and tag take them to Shiled base we will talk about what happened o Theo i need you to go to the Hospital something bad as happened" said Phill

* * *

The doctor was on SHIELD ship he looked at all the gear and soldiers as well

"are you must be the doctor" said a voice

"o yes doctor banner" he said

"yes i hear you are not human!" Asked Natasha

"nope i am timelord" He said

"so this what the American tax payers money is paying for?" asked The doctor. Ok this cool it like something out of i video game

"welcome On board" said Fury shaking the timelord hand

"yes where my Tardis?" He asked

"it stored for safe keeping" said Hill

"Why?" He asked her

"Well it kept under safe keeping" said Steve

"right so what what going on then" said the doctor asked

"we are under attack from a man name Loki" Said Hill.

"o we got a match from him he is in China Beijing" said i a man on the computer

"o captain your up" said Phill


	2. series 7 part 1 The avengers PT2

please note i dont own the Avengers nor the story-line i just loved the film nor the Characters

Captain America landed in Beijing China 2012 looking for Loki but he was not the only one after him Theo was walking around some museum

finding out about what happened to his Sister and Parents he was fuming with Rage till he found him attacking a man for i key

"so little man i hope you can realize that the war is still coming thanks for the key" said Loki. he walked out of building as he did Captain America was waiting for him

"the solider" said Loki

"the man who is out of time" said Loki

"i am not the one who is out of time" said Steve

"Loki drop the weapon" said Natasha. Theo arrived with his blaster and fired at him he fell to the Ground

"the time traveler" said Loki. he fired at him he hit the bullet as he hit him Theo was not going to give up. Music was blasting through the stero

as man was flying

"Mr stark" said Steve

"Captain" he said "Mr Scott" he said. he nodded

* * *

back at the base the doctor was sitting on the Chair scratching his head as he looked at the screen still wondering about the ponds

"hay doc take i look Loki staff" said Banner

"it has very high radioactive" said the timelord. Bruce looked at the timelord his eyes looked very old and why did he ware bowties

"so Doctor how come we can not find any records of you" said Stark

"Spoliers" he said

"Jarvis was looking into the files he found nothing o by the way i think you should swing by Stark tower sometime it very hi-tech" said Stark

* * *

Theo was sitting in the Chair looking at the table he looked at the Incident at SHEILD "Mr Scott i am sorry for what my brother did he will get full justice back on Asgard" said Thor

"when i came to your world Loki rage followed me hear now once more" said Thor

"we all done stuff that i am not proud of but the Cube that Loki took from SHEILD that it i need to talk Loki face to face" said Theo

* * *

"No" said the doctor. As the Bruce was looking at them talking

"but it to risky think about what he did to your sister and your Family" he said

"yes but i need to find out what he done to the cube what he did to one of the agents" he said

"if you ask me i think you should listen, i think this whole idea is mad and he will beat you up if you had the chance have we even Sean you fight" said Stark

"is all about putdowns with you" said Steve

"Which out of all us is a wearing a spangly outfit and two wearing a bowtie" said Stark

"bowties are cool" he said

"just get back to work and Theo you are up along with Natasha" said Steve


	3. Series 7 part1 the avengers pt3

The doctor watched the screen as Loki looked at Theo he looked at throughout the glass

"So this what humanity i child of time" said Loki

"So what are you up to Loki" said Theo

"Your the timelords companion you tell me". Theo was walking around while Natasha

"What have you done with agent burton?" She asked him

"Is this love Natasha" said Loki

"Love for Children" said Natasha

* * *

The doctor was pacing along the hall ways scratching his face he looked fury

"What is Face 2" he asked him. He looked at the screen as the doctor was still asking questions

"Face 2 is classified information" said Phill

"Still don't like the idea of Theo talking to Loki" said The doctor

"Maybe so but we still need info

"Sir Loki wont's to free the Hulk" said Natasha to fury

* * *

After a huge fight the SHELD ship was under attack "Loki we found a ship not from this world it called the TARDIS" he said

Loki was walking the blue box as it hummed as he touched it "o by the way it locked but we found someone who can fly it his daughter"

"Are miss Scott help fly the TARDIS or we will kill you" he said

"No i will not i know what you doing and when my husband finds out that you kidnapped me he will rip you head off" she said

"Time almost up" said Loki

"Loki dont do this!" Said Thor looking phill on the floor as he pointed his staff at Theo wife

"O mister put down the spare o will blast you to death" said a girl

"What is your name?" He asked her

"Oswald" she said pointing

Loki stabbed her "no!" Said Thro

Theo came in as he saw this. "Honey" he hugged her

"Theo" said Oswald

"She saved my life" said Chloe

"Thank you" said Theo

"Run... Run you clever boy and remember" she shut her eyes remembering the day she meat Theo scott


	4. Series 7 Part 1 The avengers PT4

The avengers arrived in New York during then Theo arrived as he came he arrived with swank

"Right swank i need you to find the wormhole that leading theses things" said Theo

"Yes master" he flew over the New york sky line

One of the foot soldiers attack Theo he got his sonick out which now tuned into i sonic pulls he fighting on his till an arrow hit the monster fell down

"I take your clint" said Theo

"Mr scott your sister said so many nice things" said clint

"Just keep shooting clint" said Theo

"Ok Theo nice to see that you back any sigh of banner" said Stark

"No why" said Theo

"Just keep me posted

"Right ok just keep shooting and keep shooting till he get hear" said stark

"Ok listen i need stark destroy as many of thous things as you can i need Theo on the ground and as for you" said he pointed at Theo wife

"What are you doing hear?!" Said Theo. looking at his timelady wife

"I wont to help it in our timeline dear" said Chloe

"Listen you are pregnant with our child if Loki find out" at that point banner came on his bike

"Hello" said banner

"Right tell banner i need to suit up" said Stark

"I am bringing the party to you" said stark as a flying like creature came down

"Ok what do we do now?" Asked Theo

"Doctor banner now the time for you to angry" said the Captain

"you wont to know me secret captain i always angry" said Banner as he transformed into his Hulk form

* * *

sawnk was still flying over the New York skyline "master i found the cube it is on top of the sky Scrapper" he said still flying over the soliders

"Thanks for the heads up swank" said Theo

"Hawkeye we found the cube i am going to go up to Stark Tower" said Theo. he was walking dragging his wife along

"look you are my Husband we are team i not going to let you die" said Chloe

"um yes well i can take care of my self you know" said Theo

"yes i know that but i am scared to loss you" said Chloe. holding to her stomach looking at her Husband with fear in her eyes

"ok i let end this" said Theo he crashed the door open to see Loki on the floor

"Natasha" said Theo

"we got a nuke coming to the City" said Natasha

"Theo" said Chloe. As Loki aimed his Staff at her he pushed her to floor as he got it in the leg

"No!" said Chloe she rushed to her Husband side

"we go i man down" said Chloe

"we got to stop the nuke" said Stark "i know just where to put" he said

* * *

"if is all the same to you i will have that drink now" said Loki the avenger look at Loki.

"this is the news at 10 New York city was under Attack today to i unknown Enemy it understood that Theo Scott was in New York when the Attack is team denies this as the supper Hero the Avengers where are they now?" said The news Reporter

* * *

few months Later

Theo wife give birth to a son who they name Daniel Scott and his sister was very happy for his mother and Farther Theo was still in contact with some of SHILED soldiers and his Sister was in full recovery and gave birth to her Child who Jake and Emily name Ruby

but the Earth will always have new enemies to deal with


	5. Pond Life

"Hello ponds just checking in" said the doctor "hope Theo not bother"

Said the doctor

"Rode the sun of rosla 4 not the best idea" said the doctor. Amy. Rory and Theo drinking wine

"Mata Hari in a hotel room what an interesting women" he said.

"Putting backing vocals on track went to China and i think i may invented pasta" said the doctor

"Should be with you any day now o dear i think a crashed into ancient Greece" said the doctor they heard a crashing sound

"The doctor" said Amy.

The ponds where a sleep.

"Doctor we have a rule about the bedroom" said Rory

"What is going on" as he Theo came

"Ok wrong point in time you two don't know what i am talking about good night sleep tight" said the doctor

"I Daniel my boy" sai


	6. Asylum of the Daleks one

Theo was sitting on chair texting on is phone while Amy was taking pictures for her modelling

"Hi your husband his hear" said the man

"I don't have i husband" said Amy

Theo sat on the chair while Amy went to see Rory. Theo got text from his Daughter

"Dad i am getting Married" said India

"Thats wonderful news" he texted back

"I told my brother he happy for me" said india

"And your Mother?" He asked her

"She cool with it" said India

"Are you and mum still living together" the phone buzzed on the table

"No i think the marriage might be over" he said

"What!" Said India spelt in Hugh text

"Theo" said Amy

"What?" Said Theo

A women came into the room as she transformed into a dalek like puppet "Amy pond and Theo Scott have bean required" said A dalek voice

Theo woke up on the Floor as he woke up he was in chamber. Started looking at the Chamber he saw deep space he was not on Earth anymore Theo gulped at this

"Dad" said India

"Daughter, Son" said Theo

"You mum getting a divorce" said Daniel

"I don't know son i don't know" he paced up and down the room

"They wont us because we are timelords" said India

"They going to kill us" said Daniel

"No Dan they are not" a door swopped open. And so did the floor.

"Hello nice view" as the Timelords and there human farther bent down the man put brackets on them

"Good luck" he pushed them down on the frozen planet below

India awoke on the snow. She stretched her arms out to see her Nan Amy

"Pond" said India

"Where you Farther and you brother" said Amy

They looked around till found dan and the doctor. Dan long hair was covered in the snow the doctor rubbed some it off

"O dear our dad and Rory are in that hole" said India


	7. Asylum of the daleks two

Theo awoke as he found him self in a dark place he flashed his soniked with light on he saw a dalek it was batter and bits missing from it

He saw more Daleks "so where do i go" he thought

"O mister you in hell hear there a daleks all over place i opened a door for you" said a voice

"Thanks" as the door shut behind him. He looked like he was in a dark room he saw Dalek lights on there eyes

"Exterminte" said the Dalek as blue lights came out of them

"Door...Door" said The voice. "Mike" said Theo

"O hay" he said

"So getting married to my Daughter" said Theo crossing his arms

"Um you name?" She asked him

"O sorry Theo Scott" he said looking for the Source of the Voice

"Oswin you can call me Oswin" she said. "Ok thank you" said Theo.

"Second door open you can see you friend the doctor" said Oswin the door flew open it was more like a maze

"This way" he pushed Mike down on the floor

"What..." He covered his mouth to see Daleks. That was close he thought

"Oswin" said Theo

"Door open" she said "And the doctor is in" said Oswin

"Doctor" said Theo

"Amy pond Rory" he held both. Think about if they where dead

"What are standing on?" Asked Mike taking hold of India hand. Looking at the room

"It a transport beam it should be able transport us back to the tardis" said The doctor

"Waite come get me" said Oswin. "But" said Theo

"I was talking to you" said Oswin

"No chance!" Said The doctor "we go together" said the doctor

"Fine" said Theo. they walked down a Small corridor it was narrow and small

"Should be ok not so far now" said Oswin. "Should be a seconds away" said Theo

"This must be the medical bay" said Theo. looking at all the damaged dakeks

"Doctor..doctor...doctor" said The dalkes

"Oswin" said Theo he felt his hart swelling up. The daleks moved back i bit more

"O i am cool Theo Scott tell me that i am cool" said Oswin

"Oswin you saved us be erasing them by forgetting the doctor" said Theo. the door flew open

"Come and meat the girl who can" said Oswin. Theo and the doctor

"Oswin i think we have i problem" said Theo

"No Theo don't say that never say that" said Oswin

"Where am i where am i" said Oswin

"O Oswin i am so sorry but you are Dalek and you are puppet and Daleks needs geniuses and the eggs and milk from the Soufflés where did you get them" said The doctor

"Eg..stim..mate" said Oswin

"No Oswin" said Theo. she heard his Voice with fear

"Oswin i am so sorry" said Theo. holding on to his cane

"They hate you so much they have grown in fear of you" said Oswin

"I know i forget them many many times" said the doctor. Looking at the dalek Oswin

"Then Run" said Oswin " i have lowered the defences the Daleks have begin there attack" said Oswin

"Run" said Oswin the boys began to run "run,run you clever boys and remember me" said Oswin

After the doctor dropped the ponds And Theo back home the doctor flew the tardis

"Doctor who!"

"Doctor who!" Said the doctor


	8. Dinosaurs on a spaceship one

Theo was with Amy Rory and brain things with his Wife was still frosty at the moment

"i think it is the fitting" said Brain

"Yes it being making a buzzing noise" said Theo. making a mimic of the noise

"Yes" said Rory. Theo heard the doctor tardis landing around them. This was un expected house call thought Theo

"Hello sorry about this we got a runaway ship o dan flying the The

Tardis textbook job" parsing his grandson

"Can i flay the tardis all of the time" said Daniel

"Don't push it" said the doctor. A girl a young as Daniel age was on the ship

"Bad day to pick spaceship" she said out loud. She typed on her device

Warning intruders she smiled time to kick some ass she Thought

"O hello pond three months since i last saw you" said The doctor. They

Turned to huge her

"That John riddle and thats Queen Nefertiti" said The doctor. Daniel was walking along the ship hull He did mot see a women trying to hit him

"Nice moves but i am black belt i know my background this ship is out of control you can help" said Dan

"No dice this my mission i am after someone Daniel Scott" he turned to face her she was quite striking

"Well.. This..new" said Dan

"Out of my way" she pushed him but he grabbed her "help me you are more skilled then i am please" said Dan

"Fine" pushing him away

"No then look at this we can get to the engine room from hear" the doctor Rory and Theo vanished

"Doctor" said Amy. He never left her before this is new thing for her

Time to take control


	9. Dinosaurs on spaceship two

Daniel was with his new friend still wondering the ship looking for Amy pond. The ship was massive they where still looking for them

"Amy" said Daniel

"Yes sir look there is situation" she said

"Look bring him in or else this is your last warning"

"Dam it i am wasting time you go find your Grandmother i am going to find my target" she said

"Waite i don't know your name?" He asked her

"Emma" she said

"Dan" said Amy

"Yes look it is Sulthrain ship" said Amy

"I will call my dad" said Dan

"Hello dad listen Amy on the phone" said Theo

In the ship with Solomon

"So thank you Doctor for fixing my legs" said Solomon

"Ok we will be leaving now. O by the way he wont's to speck with you" he walked way and begin running

"O tracy" said The doctor

"Um how do you start a dinosaurs" said Theo. "it easy Geronimo" said the doctor

"Ok this weird" said Brain

"Yes i know throw that golf ball" sad Rory. The triceratops it ran as fast at it could the doctor and the crew got of the dinosaurs

"Hello Solomon" said The doctor

"There are two things i wont her and Theo Scott his rewards are special

"Solomon i think you need to come with me" said Emma

"Miss Emma i gave you the slip on Rossol 6 but it looks you are going to be problem" said Solomon

"O kill her" said Solomon

"Why she got a gun" said the robot

"O just shoot her" said Solomon. She looked at him as the robot approached her

"Stop i will go with just don't harm anyone else" said Theo. walking up to him face to face with his cane

"I don't know if i can protect you" said the doctor. As Amy appeared

"Amy no" said The doctor

"I requested to come hear" said queen Nefertiti

"Thank you Doctor i will bid you fear well" said Solomon

"Dam there goes my target" said Emma

"He as my dad i will kill him" said Daniel

In the ship

"Time to go" said Solomon

"Sit down" said Solomon

"What if i say no" said Theo

He placed his knife on his neck

"O mate i took karate at 16 in spare time" said The doctor

"O thank you well done mate thats what you get for messing with my best friend" said the doctor

"O you see this this will lock on to you and destroy you" said the doctor as queen Nefertiti join them

"You would not leave me hear would you doctor Theo" said Solomon

"What about the slithurions did they beg you to stop...look solomon the missiles look how shiny they are" said the doctor as he prssed the snoick

"Right time to go home" said the doctor.

"We are still getting postcards from your dad" said Amy

They looked though them till they found one and he placed the siluraion planet with the Dinosaurs


	10. A town called mercy one

Theo walked out of the Tardis with his wife well sort of wife along with the ponds

"Doctor that sigh says keep out" said Amy

"Yes a see keep out sigh like a suggestion like dry clean only" he rubbed his hands togther

"That nor right" as he pointed at the street lap

"It street lap" said Amy. Looking around the town she looked at town with all the shops and bars banks and a sherif office

"It out i bit" said Theo

"Yes that what you said when you left you Mobile phone charger in king henry bedroom

"Wobbly staircases keep out sighs sparking electricity o as someone being poking at my Christmas list" said The doctor. They walked into a bar

"Tea the strong stuff leave the bag in" said the doctor

"What do you wont son?" Said the barmaid

"Son your funny you can stay" he said

"Excuse me sir what is your name?" Said the a man

"Yes hello i am the doctor i am the doctor this Theo Amy Rory my daughter Chloe" said the doctor

"What you are the doctor" said one man

"Yes i am" said the doctor

"Are you an Aline doctor" said another man

"Why yes i am" all the townspeople stood up and carried the doctor and while Theo looked over in the distance

"Look what is that?" As he saw a man walking and getting closer to the doctor

"Let him back in" said a sheriff

"Who are you?" Said Theo

"My name is Isaac" said the sheriff

"Now sir step back inside the town" said Isaac

"But sir he say he is an aline doctor" said one of the townsfolk

"Are you sir" said Isaac


	11. A town called mercy two

Theo looked at Amy pond who was with Rory the doctor meat another doctor who created the cyberborg robot or the gunslinger as he called it he was holding her exwife wedding ring he placed it in his pocket

"Hello" he said to them. They turned to smile to him.

Chloe POV

I did not not know who to fell at that point i had to end it not for our sakes but for mine two i was happy and sad the same time i noticed my dad looking at me

"Look it called life dad there is nothing you can do fix this does because you saved amy and Rory marriage does not mean you can save mine" i said looking at him

"Yes but once this goes through how will your kids react to this" he said

"I will tell them as soon this is over a need this" said Chloe

"Ok daughter but i will not be taking side" he said

"I know dad i respect my Ex husband to much" said the doctor. jex Was looking me it was very wired

The next day

The doctor told everyone to get ready Theo was hiding in bar with Amy and Rory while Chloe was in the Church

"Face me Doctor" said The gungslinger

"I am giving you a chance give him to me" said the gunslinger

"Ok when i say go you run back to the ship" said Theo holding his cane

"Ok just say when" jex

The doctor just gave him the nod he ran outside which confused him because

Of the righting on his eye

After the jex destroyed him self the doctor said his goodbyes to the towns

People

"Well then home for you to" pointing at the ponds. They bided goodbye to

The doctor and Theo decided to live in the tardis but he knows the he can get on with his life

"Doctor where two now" Theo said. He looked at him with those old eyes

"Well how about we go to Las vagus in the year 5000" he said

"Sounds good to me" said Theo

If you go to a town in the old west there is a place you go to a town called mercy and you see the gunslinger where the sheriff badge

not long till the loss of Amy and Rory and then Christmas special before series 7part2 before the doctor Secret reviled i am not sure if i am writing the 50th but i will be doing the xmas special before Closing Theo story :(


	12. The power of three one

Theo placed his rent money on the pond dinner table he found a flat in London which was a big move it was in East London near the Olympic stadium well 45mins away

"um thanks for the Cash but you are Friend" said Rory. There was a knock at the door it was Brain

"Have you sean these" said Brain

"No have not it new to me black Boxes" said Theo

"Look there everywhere" said Amy they where scattered allover the street

"Well what do we have hear?" Said the doctor looking at the Black boxes

Back inside the house the doctor placed the black Boxes on the coffee tables

"So what do we do?" Theo asked him. The doctor was about talk when Soldiers broke into the house

"There are soldiers everywhere and i am in my pants" said Rory. A women walked in

"Hello my name Kate Stewart" said the women. She held up a devises to the doctor harts

"And you must be the doctor with that weird dress seines" said Kate

"You must be Theo scott working for Shelid and The avengers" said Kate

"Yes i do thank you very much for noticing UNIT changing" said Theo

"Yes well since thees arrived We need to adapt i dragged them along kicking and screaming" said Kate

"We got the boxes all over the world" said Theo

"Yes so they can collect bring them into there lives and workplaces social next working sites facebook twitter" said Theo

"Twitter" said the doctor

"Yes we are monitoring them as we speak o Theo can you come along we need a smart guy like you" she asked him

"Right then i am of to work" said Rory

"Yes me two" said Amy. She left with Rory. Along with the Solders and Kate and Theo

"O doctor don't mind house sitting do you i will be back in a few hours ok" said Amy

Theo came back to see the doctor still looking at the Boxes

"Bored, bored,bored" said The doctor. Looking them

"You need to get out more" said Theo. he said looking at the boxes

"Are you hungry" he asked as Amy and Rory came back. He got Fish fingers and Custard while he dipped them in just enjoying the company of his friends

we will see Theo mum and dad in ghost form in the Angles take manhattan along with Family it going to be sad so it will focuses on them and in the name of the doctor two where he will say goodbye to them and Save Clara and see the doctor Secret to


	13. The power of Three two

Theo was flicking through the tv channels it was lord Sugar from the appretince Brain Cox ECT all talking about the black boxes

"Right then we need to study them look at 24/7" said the doctor looking at his friends

"Sounds fun 24/7" said Theo

"Yep looking at them" the doctor paced up and down with Theo amy and Rory being bored

"I carnt live like this dont make me live like this i need to be busy" said The doctor

"Be busy" said Amy. Theo was looking at his computer tablet at Sky sports website looking footy scores ECT the doctor was away for 45mis or something

"Look i love to stay but i got to go to Asgard for a day back soon don't do anything to stupid" said Theo. he grabbed his black box

Asgard

He landed with a thud on his back ouch he thought looking around Asgard he looked around for Thor maybe he can help

"Well well look our is back" said the big Asgarding

"O hello old friend" he said holding on to his cane and the black box

"So Earth is in peace since Loki attack" he looked at black box

"Yes sort of but i need to talk with you look at this!" He chucked the box

"Um never Sean's this before it looks like something evil" said Thor. They walked to room and place it on a table

"What is this!" As he placed it the table

"I riddle" said one Asgarding

"No it a box i need to see if it reacts differently in asgard then Earth" said Theo.

"Um Theo" said Thor. The box moved and came to life. "The box it moved no it no it no it moved" the box open to revile a dart it shot at Theo

"Ok that new it alive learning about me now it active on Earth no no" he ran

To the earth view Room

"Doctor Amy Rory" he shouted at the Earth. Cubes are active

"Yes i know my hart is not working" said Theo. he looked at Thor

"Get the cube of Asgard now" said The doctor

"Taken care of" said Thor mother who appeared in the room "Rory and Brain Are in the ship i have i plan" said The doctor

"Doctor please listen don't do anything to stupid" said Theo. he looked quite

It was awhile before the doctor made contact with Theo who he smiled at his best friend the doctor

His day with Thor ended he left to go to the ponds to have a nice dinner with Brain amy and Rory

"Now i know you two have life's fantastic human life's and that ok i get that i can always visit you but you need to do this ok" said The doctor

"Actually doctor it you they carnt give up i don't think they should who can see every world every star i think they should go with you" said Brain

"You can come with us Brain" said the doctor. Looking at him

"No but someone needs to water the plants" said Brain

In the tardis

"Good to have you back ponds" said Theo looking at friends. He loved having his friends back

"Well how about i trip" said the doctor

"Love one" said Theo

"Buckle up" he said


	14. The angles take manhattan one

Theo pov

I as sat down on the grass looking over new york city the city that never sleeps the doctor was reading a book say stuff which he never understood

"O dad" said India my eldest daughter who was sitting with her boyfriend soon to be son in law while my dearest son was sitting with Rory

"Yes my dear" i asked her looking at her. She smiled at me.

"Can i get a coffee" she asked while my ex came back with her book from the Tardis

"Right Rory are you coming with me?" He nodded at me "o mister come hear" she kissed Rory

"O you two are so embarrassing when you do that" the doctor said while my kids just laughed at him.

Rory pov

I walked with Theo to get Coffees we got them "so how are thing with your Ex?" I asked him

"Ok we like best friends now we are moving after 100years of marriage" said Theo

I walked back to my wife till we both heard something then we sapped back to not our time i turned

Theo pov

I landed on my back and i saw someone it was "River!" I said looking shock and confused

"What happened?". Rory i walked over to River then a saw a black car coming towards us

"River?" I asked

"So melody come with us!" He moved them to the cab

"Your melody" the man pushed me into the cab. We drove to a big mansion i man a suite with Grey hair he told his henchmen to put me and Rory in the House basement he threw matches on the floor

"Why do care?" Asked Rory

"Because it funny" said the man.

Amy pov

I rushed out of the Tardis along with the doctor and River grandkids i went to a room to see my daughter arm being grabbed by a weeping angle no i thought and then i saw the doctor flirting with my daughter

"Doctor our dad?!" Said Chloe. As he chucked his sonic out

"Thanks mate" said Chloe.

"Come on babe" she pulled him into a kiss before going to the cellar to look for Rory

Next chapter the end of the ponds then intro of Clara i opening to complete this story by october or mid september because i got a walking dead story finish between this too Maybe i was going to do walking dead crossover with my own Characters in the walking daed and doctor who to Conclude Theo story


	15. The angles take Manhattan two

The doctor joined the others at the celler with no sighs of Theo nor Rory with time running out he joined them to see hus wife getting out of the angles grasped

"You are good Amy did i tell you are good" she was typing on the computer

"Where is my dad and granddad Rory" said Chole. Holding on to Mike hand she was filled with worry along with Amy

Rory and theo

"Let go inside that place i am frezzing" said Theo. they went inside bulding was huge. He was walkimg inside alomg with campnion and freind

"Got a bad feeling about this Theo" he opend a door to a room

Amy arravid to see a room that said Rory "doctor was that Angle smiling" said River

The scotts arrived there along with Chole boyfreind. "Dad" said India holding her farther

"Amy amy amy" said an old man. He died as soon as he saw her. Theo looked at his kids while held his girlfreind hand

"What happend?" Asked Mike to the doctor. "Well the Angles feed of Rorys time stream and all can he do is to die in that bed he looked happy becuse that was the first time he had sean you for a very long time" said The doctor

There was a loud thud outside "what the hell was that?" Asked Theo

"I dont no but it looks like they are comimg for you" the doctor said looking at Rory

"Ok so i will run" said Rory

"You can but you will be ruuning for the rest of your life" said Theo

"I will not let them take him" said Amy

"Ok ready" said Chole holding on to mike

"Ready" he said holding on to her. They dashed to the door leaving the Doctor River and Theo and Daniel trappedc

"What do we do?" Asked River

"Run River" he pulled his wife while he run to the rooftoop

"Always wonted to see the satue of Liburaty not that close" said Rory.

"Look keep looking at Amy" said India

"Well what are you thinking" asked India

"Rory what are you doing?" Askd Amy

"If i jump it will kill the Angles right stop them it the only way" said Rory to Amy. She got on the ledge. As Theo came to her

"Ponds what are you doing?" Asked Theo

"It called marrige" they fell of the roof while all the could do is watch. "Doctor look the pardoix it working" said Theo

They all awoke at the graveyard while the doctor came to the ponds

"Well you did dont ever do that to me aging" said the doctor

"I suggest you move the weeding sonner" Theo looked at his Son in law

"Um sure ok what do you say" he pulled her close

"Sure lets go for it" she kissed Mike

"Now then family outing" said the doctor

"I love video games shall we" he guided them to the Tardis

"Amy look at this there is a gravestone with my name on it" said Rory

"Rory" said Amy

"What no an angle it must escaped" said Theo. "Amy i am so sorry please come back with us" said Theo

"No i have to be with him River you be good girl look after them there" said Amy

"Please pond come back please pond" said The doctor

"Raggedy man goodbye" said Amy. "No no no no" said The doctor

Later that night theo was having trubble sleeping his mother and farther where hunting his dreams dam that Loki he moved in the covers he cried i bit he missed the ponds it had bean two days since they died but he needed to be strong for him he placed flowers at his mum and dad graves along with his sister life for him will never be the same


	16. The snowmen one

The doctor walked along the streets of victrion london he was walkimg along till he saw a young girl looking at them

"O mister did you make that snowmen" said the girl as Theo turned to face her

"No we just got hear" said Theo. they studdy the snowmen. Theo was looking at the girl she looked at the snowmen

"So is the snow Aline?" Asked Theo he felt the snow it was like snow but it was not snow which felt wierd. "Come on Theo" they left her still in shock

"Hay where are you going we are just getting acounted" said Clara

"Thous where the days" said the Doctor

"Goodbye Clara" said Theo. he walked away. Theo got in a sepate cab Theo went into a libury to study up the great intstute he looked at books and pictctuers and he was getting some till Jenny inturbted him

"We found him your coming?" She asked him. He smiled getting his cane they walked dark streets of london town

"Doctor simmion" said Theo sitting on the wall. "My i am honnord Theo Scott i have so much" he said

"Yes but what have you bean up to on this cold evening" said Vastra

"Makes you wonder Simmion" said Jenny

V

"Well i am duubley honnord i have read the tales of the grate detative and her companion" he said

"We are married" she said

"Yes i see" doctor Simmion left them "he is up to something i know it we need the doctor" said Theo

"The Doctor he does not help anyone" said Jenny

"You better hope that he does becuses god knows we need him" said Vastra

**In the tardis **

The was looking at the new tardis the old glass floor was gone golden arch ways gone the fuuny coat stand gone in fact the doctor tardis was all new

"Bit dark if i a my so"'said Theo. The doctor was still morning he was to he still kept the letter that Amy kept did not read the doctor was still very mad he did not read it but mabey it was the time

Dear Theo

This letter was posted by my son Anthony Williams i know you are still living with the doctor that could becuse he needs you always need you are big part of his life and my daughter River tell River i will aleays love her that i hope he is taken care of him.

O one last thing when you go on your travels with him be the best freind that the timelord will need treet your new campnions with respect i will always love you Theo scott becuse you where my best freind in the whole Universe

Your best freind

Amelia Williams

"Thank you pond" he ran out of the Tardis with still grieving doctor in slumber and went to find the others. He walked where he bump into a fimmiler face

"Clara" said Theo


	17. The snowmen two

Theo was in his study while Vastra Jenny contuined intveriview Clara he was in a mind of his own looking at a pictuer of himself while he was young it was a pictuer of him and his best freinds lee and Jessica looking at he turned at the picturer there a marking

He used his sonic to get a better a view at what he was looking at it was marking who placed that there he studdied it more um he thoght

"Theo we did the one word answer" said Vastra

"And what did she say?" He asked her

"Pond" he nodded at her then grabbed his things it was near chrtsimas day or christimas eve he was walkimg to the mannor where clara worked as a governess he walked to the Mannor it was huge place and there was the pond in the middel of the grounds he was walking around wating for the doctor to come she said pond but why he thought he was holding on two his cane his wond was almost held

"Frozen Governess" said the doctor

"Sorry" said Theo

"Frozen governess in pond that what doctor Simmion is after" said the doctor

"Right then" said Theo he turned to see strax there

"What are you doing hear?" Said Theo

"Need grenades" said Starx

"What" the doctor

"No sorry assastains" said Strax

"For..." Said Theo

"Your investergtion" he said

"No i do need any help who do you think i am?" Said the doctor

"Sherlock homes" he said laughing

"Thats not funny you are short and got banddy legs" he said. he saw Theo looking up to see Clara looking at him she waved at him he waved back she told him to come in he looked at the doctor who was looking at the pond

He put noodeed at her not sure why

Theo went through the back of the house where he hid for things to kick she heard her talking to the children. "Where is he the doctor he said he was coming the doctor you said" said Digby

"Doctor...Doctor who" he pressed the sonic as the ice lady exploded into tiny pices

"Thank god you came it is a bit cool" said Clara still wondering where the doctors freind was

"Um doctor look" said Alice looking at the ice creatuer forming

"Doctor this way" said Theo

"What an eairth is going on?" Said a man who looked like the Childern farther "yes i am Clara gentlemen freind amd we just practicing kissing" said Theo

"You have a gentlemn freind" said the man

"No waite" said Clara. Not she was objecting to the idear i will get him back later

"There are snowmen growing in the grounds" said a house maid

"Quite human girl this hosue is underatck from frozen best" said Strax. She scraemed there was a nock at the door "hello my name Vastra i am the lizard before time and this is my wife" she scraemed and fanited

"Yes it it a good time to meantion i am futuer in 2012" said Theo

They where locked them selfs in they talked about doctor simmion evil. Theo said he will talk to Simmion the doctor nooded but Clara went to get Theo

"O i said waite in there it not safe" said Theo

"O i dont listen" said Clara

"Yes i have notice this" said Theo

"I think that why you like me" said Clara.

"Who said i like you" ssid Theo

"My thoughts" said The doctor. Clara ignored him and Pulled Theo in for a kiss Theo was shocked that he was kissing her back he will always love his first love Chole but it was time to move on

"What why did you tust kiss me?" He blushed

"You blushed" said Clara. "Right i will tell him" said Theo

"Thanks" said Theo to Clara

"For what?" She said to him

"You safed my life" said Theo. she blused this was new to her

"Right you two to the tardis run" said the doctor they ran past the ice monster the roof

"Theo my bustle is stuck" said Clara

"Your bustle" he pulled her and he fell rightbon top of him "you going to havr to take your clothes of"'said the doctor

She looked down at Theo and he looked being anoyed at him

"What type of girl do you think i am" said Clara

"That not what he ment" said Theo

"Right have you got plan yes" said Theo. to the doctor

"Yes waite you got you girl umblera" said Theo

"So i can do this" said The doctor

"That the way to do it" said the ice creature

As it got closer and and closer


	18. The snowmen three

The doctor Clara and Theo raced to the tardis "will this cloud hold" said Theo looking at him

"Yes my freind now then just shut up let get in the tardis" said the doctor

"You two live in a cloud in up in a box?" She asked

"Yes i have you more box then you are Govenoress" said Theo. looking mad

"O spoken like a man i thought you where diffrent and i am not sweet on the inside i... " said Clara

"It called tardis it can travel throght out time and space and it mine" said The doctor

"Go head say it everone does" Clara wondered round the tardis

"It smaller on the oustide" said Clara

"Is that.." Said Theo

"That new very new in dead" the doctor nooded

"Is it magic?" She asked him

"No it a ship my home best home in the Universe" said Theo

"Do you have a home?" She asked him

_"Loki turn of the tessuract or it will be destoryed" _

_"Sort of " said Theo _

"Does it have a kitchen?" standing next to him

"Another first" said the doctor

"Is just i like to make souffles" said Clara g

"Souffles" said the doctor

"Why are you showing me all of this?" She asked them

"You folowed us we did not invite you" said Theo

"You gave me this you two could have grabbed the ladder easily" she stated

"I dont now when i only no who" said Theo placing the key in her hand he kissed her hand

"I dont know why i am crying?" Said Clara

"I do becaus rembmer this because this is the day that everything changes Clara everything changes" he started flicking switches but the ice creatuer drags Clara out of the tardis

"Clara, clara let her go let her go " The doctor was shouting at the creatuer but Theo heart jumped out of his mouth

"Clara!"'he looked down to see her falling down below into the night

Theo was sitting at Clara bedside waiting for her to pull trough this no please no he thought

"We are doing everything we can" said Jenny

"I know i dont wont yo lose her" said Theo

"Theo run you clever boys and remember me" she closed her eyes as bells chimed to Chrstimas day. The doctor Vastra where by Clara grave

"Sorry Theo about her death" said Vastra

"No matter" said Theo. to Vastra

"What happens now will you go back home to you family?" Asked Jenny

"Yes" said Theo

"The great intlegance" said the doctor

"Doctor" said Theo

"Clara oswin Oswald"

"It her the same girl she girl working for shelid who saved my daughter and i girl in a ship in the aslyum it her it the same girl i have to save her" said The doctor grabbed Theo hand and dragged him

"Doctor where are you two going?" Asked Jenny

"To save her to find Clara" said Theo he ran with the doctor

"Clara" said Theo

"Oswin" said The doctor

"Oswold" said Theo

As she she appared on the screen

"You watch us run" said They both said. As the looked for the impossible girl


	19. The Bell of saint John one

The doctor was sitting in solutuied in a church while Theo was walking through modern day London it was nice mid spring it was a good time of year he was hopping the doctor whould find Clara he was looking it his mobile phone he was having trouble answering emils

"You two" said a girl

"Yep no wifi it bean happnig about two months now strange" said Theo. she started laughing this the first girl he made laugh in a long time

"Well i hope you can find out the problem" said the girl

"Yes a hope so" said Theo. she looked at him she was writting something on a pice of paper

"What this?" He asked her

"My email addresses in case you find the problem" said the girl wondered of out of the shop he looked at the email address 2 .uk. He looked back at the door and the at the pice of paper

"Bying something sir?" Asked the shopkeeper

"Yes i am just this" he got bottel of coke and wondered out of the shop. She was gone it was her it was Clara Oslwad

He called his friends "i found her i found Clara" he was jumping around like a kid on a christmas. He was round his friend house who was getting ready

"Company" he saw Jessica top he saw there relashiship blossomed from friends to lovers m

"Yes who the girl" as jessica blond hair came into a view

"Clara" said Theo

"What Clara Oswald she my freind i have no her years" said Jessica

"Why have not heard this before?" Asked Theo

"Becuses she my freind i now what you are after" said Jessica. As lee looked his Girlfriend

"I am not after that a sean her beofre she saved my life and the doctors life" said Theo

"Look i no where she lives and can put this stupid" she drove her freind to the maitilders house where she saw the doctors blue box

"O no not him" she said worrying about her friend

"Hello Clara i am de monked hello Clara" the doctor sonoked the locked and there stood a creepy robot he soniked it as he was fighting the robot Clara and she came back as Theo came to her "Clara" he pressed a kissed on her foerhead

"She is under my protection" said Theo

Later that night Clara was up and she opened the window "hello you i see you got my email then" she said looking at Theo

"No we all came we not going to move from this spot" said Theo

"Are you four guarding me?" Said Clara. He blushed he wonted to protect her but that two wierd

"O and besides there is something living in the Wifi you are not safe" said Lee

"What living in the wifii?" Asked Clara

She came down with a cup of tea in her hand and sat down next to her freind Jessica "now there is somwthing living in the wifi harvesting souls" said the doctor

"Ok why?" Asked Theo

"Well it got to be Aline right" said jessica

"Yes that could be right" said the doctor. Theo gave him a look he now that look this could be the starts of something big and dangerous journey we all have secerts but Theo was not sure if he can stick around to find out what


	20. The bells of saint John two

The doctor took Clara Theo and his freinds to cafe over looking the shard "so how long have you bean with the doctor?" She asked Theo

"Um three years now look thous things that attacked last night will be very far they will be looking for us that why doctor took to morning" said Theo

"Really smarty pants" said Jessica sitting on the next table with Lee "this cake is lovely try some" he gave her picce to Jessica

"Lovely " said Jessica

"Shall we give you two some privacy" said Theo looking down at the computuer the doctor was getting cake while Clara was looking for them on her computer

"Ha ha look at me go oswin for the win" said Clara. Theo looked at her stuned while Jessica give him a look he and the doctor looked at one onther

"Yes i have found them they are working in the Shard" said Clara

"Doctor Clara found them they are working in the shard" said Lee

"They are working in the Shard" he said. Theo pointed his Sonic at him. "I am the doctor"'said Theo

"doctor who" he turned to see a glass head "Doctor" said Theo he pulled Clara into a blue light "Doctor i dont where i am Doctor help me" he said The doctor pusshed Theo away from the computer and started typing as the robot Doctor walked out of the Cafe

"Doctor can you save my Best freind" said Jessica

"Sure thing jessy i will save her". Theo was looking at the shard and he saw the robot doctor on the shard

"Hello i take it your in charge of the place?" Asked the doctor

"Yes i am are you imprssed by what you saw" she asked him

"Realse her" said The doctor

"Sorry she part of the cloud now she trapped" said miss kizlet

"Well i am going to motavite you" said The doctor

"How you going to that?" Asked Miss Kizlet. The doctor turned and sucked Mias Kizlet soul. Theo was wondering if Clara was going to be ok then she shoot up. Theo being satisfied he left them and joined the doctor

Later

Theo was pressing some buttons on the Tardis looking stuff Jessica was with Lee deep in the tardis whiel The doctor was still reading a book

"So coming with us?" Asked Theo to Clara. She giggiled at him "this how it works then?" She respond

"Why are with thous kids you keep the book!" Said The doctor

"I keep the book becuse.." Said Clara

"Becuse there mother died and you wonted you wonted to help then" said Theo still pressing buttons Theo was walking around to the screen

"So coming with us" said Theo

"Well this how it works you flirt with the girls and take them back to The doctors snog boxs" said Clara

"No that it" said Theo

"Come back next Wednesday i will give you my answer" she said she winked at him "next wednesday 3 o clock ok" Clara said before walking of

"So Clara Oswald time to find out who you are" The doctor said

Clara was sitting in her room on Facebook chatting to Jessica "so fancy going out tonight" said Jess

"No broke" she faced her computer

"Shame" she said

"Theo?" Said Clara

"O" said Jess

"There is something about him is there" she asked her

"Yes ;)"

"No not that but he semes scary" she asked her

"Yes bean throught a lot you should ask him if you are brave enough" said Jess

"Challege Excepted" said Clara

"Got to go Clara me and my Boyfreind are going out no talk later" she dissaperd from the site but her mind was flowing who is this Theo Scott


	21. Series 7 part2 ROA

Clara was sitting on her the seat of the stairs waiting for Theo was scared of seeing Clara Oswald

"So Clara where shall we go" said Theo

"Um a don't no it like when you to try to remember you favourite book but you cant think about it" said Clara

"No never happened to me" said The doctor

"So where do you wont to go?" Said Theo

"I wont to see something, something amazing" said Clara. The doctor flocked a switch and the gang landed

"Right then this is a heat of an Aline sun" said The doctor "right then open them" said Theo his voice made her open his eyes

"That is the site ring of akhaten" said The doctor

"It where people think the universe began in there religion" said The doctor.

"Can we see it?" Said Clara

"Yes we can never bean hear before" said Theo

The doctor was pointing out different Aline species Theo was looking around stalls tasting something wired he patted his Harte to weird thing

"O Theo" said Clara she pointed a little girl wondering off. After talking to the girl they took to the TARDIS

"O come on" said Clara

"What is it?" Said Theo whispering

"I does not like me" said Clara

"Well you should treat her with respect" said Theo

"What are you doing?" Said Clara

"Hiding" said the merry

"Why?" Said Theo

"Because i have to sing a song very important song" she said

"So you ran away?" Said Theo

"Why dont run from you problems face up to them head on you can achieve so much" said Theo

"My fear is being left behind" said Clara

"One day when a was i little a went Blackpool bank holiday thousands and thousands of people" said Clara

"What happend?" said Merry

"I was scared lost then my mother found me she give me fish and chips and she read me a story" said Clara. She felt a hand on hers it was Theo he placed her hair in back of her ear

"Thanks" she blushed at that moment

"But listen i think you Merry will get it very very right" said Clara as Merry flung her arms around her

The two of them returned to the doctor looking very happy "what where you two doing?" Said the doctor

"Exploring" said Theo and Clara

Sorry a have not done this story i have bean writing the walking dead story you should all check it out so also what do you think about Theo and Clara mystery there will be romance between a lot of flirting in this chapter and the next and what will Angie and Artie think of Clara new Boyfriend well friend ;) but a hope this is the start of something big more chapters in the coming weeks and another chapter on sunday


	22. Series 7 part 2 ROA

As Clara and Theo and the doctor made there way to the party well it not a party they both sat down as Merry turned to face them she saw Clara and started to sing the song was wonderful as she started to sing Clara placed her hand on Theo he looked at her she blushed. As the people raised there hands with items

"Doctor what going on?" Asked Theo

"Well this the festival offering Theo do you anything" he removed his wedding ring he kept after nearly 200years of marriage it was time

Merry looked at the crowd then she in the air and floating towards the temple of the gods

The temple

As the gang arrived "why did they just stand and watch?" Asked Clara

"Because this is sacred land" said the Doctor

"Yes and she is a child" said Clara. Theo ran into the door

"Och my back i am 24 years old and my kills" said Theo

"Ok i look at the sonick and a check the setting which means ha a can do this" he soniked the door to see Merry in danger

Rescued

Merry and the doctor and the others arrived site and looked at him "he scared?" Said Merry

"Yes he need my help" said Theo

"No i go" said Clara. She went on the bike to save The doctor. Clara arrived "if you wont a memory's then take mine theses are mothers memories" said Clara

"Go on then eat up take it all" said The doctor

Love

Theo was back on bored the ship looking at Clara ring he was going to give it to her "well thank you Doctor for that" said Clara

"Your welcome" said The doctor

"O Clara got something for you it your mothers ring take it you saved them Clara Oswald see you next Wednesday" said Theo

"It a date" said Clara. She slammed the doors of the Tardis did just say that a date with Theo she removed the thought out of head

"So doctor another Adventure you and me" said Theo

"Sure o my daughter asked if she can come along along with the kids and and her Boyfriend mat or Matty" said the doctor

"Sure ok don't mind that she bringing her Boyfriend have you meet him" said Theo

"Yes" said he said

"When" said the doctor

"After Victorian London" he said

"Well then time to meet my ex Wife new Boyfreind" said Theo

sorry a have not done this story in awhile a i have bean very busy i will be putting another chapter on wednesday night and thursday night and friday night till November 2013 the next chapter there will be allot of jealousy but in the end true love conquers all and will Theo be saved


End file.
